The present invention relates to superconducting device, and the application thereof such as magnetic field shielding devices.
Superconducting materials have been formed in a variety of shapes, e.g. bulks, thin films and wirings. Particularly, superconducting wirings are particularly demanded to form superconducting coils. Superconducting oxide ceramic materials, which have been attracted the interest of researchers because of their high Tc, have poor flexibility and therefore the formation of wirings is very difficult. While efforts have been made aimed at forming coils from fragile ceramics, it will be welcome to use the recent ceramic materials making effective use of their advantages rather than disadvantages.
Accordingly, suitable applications of such oxide ceramic superconductors have been demanded in order to utilize the advantage of the high Tc.